embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Primaris Odysseus
Master Primaris Odysseus, "The Governor's Shadow" Age: 514 rejuved to 20 M: 18+5=23- Master Primaris Odysseus is a trained officer and has spent most of his life guarding Governor Rotbart of Avernus, one of the greatest human generals in history. This has helped him learn much about command, though his lack of command experience leaves him unable to command large forces. I: 13+4=17- Master Primaris Odysseus is a skilled bodyguard able to detect and deal with more subtle threats as well as the blatant, though he is no master of the art. A: 10- Master Primaris Odysseus has little administrative talents and has never really been in a position where he has needed to develop any. L: 14+4=18- Master Primaris Odysseus has a good understanding of the Warp and a strong theoretical understanding of war. P: 16+13=29- Master Primaris Odysseus has a strong faith in the Emperor and a powerful will. D: 17+5=22- it is impossible to tell that Master Primaris Odysseus is a psyker just from meeting him, so good control of his power does he have. This allows him to interact with others far more then normal psykers, and to blend in with the rest of the Governor's Own. C: 18+26=44- Master Primaris Odysseus is a deadly warrior counted among the best of the Governor's Own even without his powers, and with them only Ajax can beat him in a duel. Psychic Power: 21+2=23 (120*6=720)- Master Primaris Odysseus is on the upperbounds of the Delta-level of power, making him average for an Primaris Psyker. Control: 15+26=41- Master Primaris Odysseus has a very high level of control of his powers, as is required for any support biomancer or healer. (85/9+3=12) Delta-Level Psyker (21 Power, -7 Control, -4D, *6 Power Multiplier)– As a Delta-level Psyker, Master Primaris Odysseus is a powerful psyker. He can draw on powers from the warp capable of matching the firepower of a heavy tank or mutate entire units of warriors. Pure of Mind and Soul (+3 Control, +3P, resistant to demonic possession) – Master Primaris Odysseus's mind and soul are pure and untainted despite the dark powers he can wield. If he had been found by the Black ships at a younger age there if a good possibility that he would have been taken by the Grey Knights. Perfectly Sane'' (+6 Control, +4D) – Despite the powers he wields, Master PrimarisOdysseus is perfectly sane unlike almost every other human psyker. In fact, if you didn't already know that he was a psyker, there is no way that you could tell from meeting him. ''Master Primaris Psyker (+2M, +3C, +2D, +2L, +3P, +3 Power ,+8 Control)- Master Primaris Odysseus is is a Master Primaris Psyker, one of the few who stand out as exceptional even among the Primaris Psykers of Avernus. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Master Primaris Odysseus have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +1 Control, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Master Primaris Odysseus has had his faith and combat skills tested. Grandmaster of Biomancy (+3C, +8 Control, -3 Power, +50 to all Biomancy Rolls)- Master Primaris Odysseus is the most skilled biomancer on Avernus, able to easily heal almost every wound, boost the capabilities of the entire Governor's Own to superhuman levels and similar feats. Expert Support Biomancer (+1L, +1C, +3 Control, +30 to all rolls to buff allies)- Master Primaris Odysseus is an expert as using those powers that strengthen his allies, though his moderate power prevent him fomr using them on a grand scale Skilled Healer (+1L, +2 Control, +20 to all rolls to heal)- Master Primaris Odysseus is a skilled healer, able to heal even mortal wounds as long as they are fresh. "The Governor's Shadow" (+3M, +3I, +3D, +6C, +2 Power, +2 Control, +50 to all rolls to assist Governor Rotbart or the Governor's Own, totally loyal to Governor Rotbart, can roll to intercept any attack on Governor Rotbart if within 3 meters, )- Master Primaris Odysseus has been the bodyguard of Governor Rotbart since the founding of Avernus and a founding member of the Governor's Own. This has developed his skills in command, spotting infiltration and combat to a high level. It has also given him a in-depth understanding of the bodies of Governor Rotbart and the Governor's Own, which allows him to more easily augment them with his powers. Expert Swordsman in the Khalai Style (+3 Combat, +30 to melee rolls, can dual wield with halved penalties, double damge against hordes)- While Master Primaris Odysseus is not particularly gifted swordsmen he has been trained intensively in the Khalai Style of the Governor's Own, which he uses armed with a pair of Force Plasma Foils. Survivor of the Crimson Skies (+1P, +2C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Second Daemonic Incursion Master Primaris Odysseus has had his faith and combat skills tested. Survivor of the Gilded Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Third Daemonic Incursion Master Primaris Odysseus has had hisfaith and combat skills tested. Little is known of the early life of Odysseus of Ithaca, save that he was a royal bodyguard on his homeworld in the mid twenties when the Black Ship arrived and he was taken. After being found by the Black Ship his strength of will and purity of soul quickly resulted him in being trained by the Adeptus Astra Telepathica and he was given the title of Primaris Psyker a decade later. You have some detail about his career in the time of the Old Imperium, where he quickly proved himself to be a gifted Biomancer and bodyguard. As such he was usually assigned to act as the bodyguard of senior Imperial officials, both military and non-military. This continued when he was selected, by Inquisitor Lord Klovis-Ultan to be the guard of the first Governor of Avernus, who would need a powerful psyker guarding him in order to remain alive. As such he has been a constant presence by your side your entire time on Avernus, guarding your back against the countless dangers of Avernus and healing your wounds. When the Governor's Own was founded Primaris Odysseus was one of the initial members, and in the years since then has become a key member of the unit on all levels. As your guard he has been in some of the most dangerous fights on Avernus, whether it is the Warlord of the Sons of War or a Keeper of Secrets. While Master Primaris Odysseus is one of the weakest of the Primaris Psykers of Avernus his skill at Biomancy is unrivaled, especially in the art of support biomancy, where the slightest mistake can lead to horrible mutations on those he tries to aid. It is in large part due to Master Primaris Odysseus' mastery of Biomancy that the Governor's Own have been able to pull of some of their more incredible feats, as he can boost their strength, reactions and endurance to near Astartes levels as well as providing them with a significant amount of regeneration. Master Primaris Odysseus has been by your side since shortly before landing on Avernus, and has become one of your best friends in this time. His constant presence and dry, understated humor has helped you get though some of the harder times in your life, including the death of your beloved Freya. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Avernite Characters